Blythe Baxter
Blythe Baxter is an aspiring fashion artist and the main character of Littlest Petshop universe. After she falls into the shop, Blythe suddenly realizes she has gained the mysterious talent to understand and talk to animals. Since then, she has been coming to the Littlest Pet Shop trying to help the animals and keep the pet shop from shutting down. Greatest Strength: Her ability to understand and talk to animals Greatest Weakness: She is extremely camera shy Best Friends: Zoe Trent, Sunil Nevla, Josh Sharp, Alex Fox Xanatos, Princess Anna Worst Enemies: Brittany and Whittany Biskit She is voiced by Ashleigh Ball Personality Blythe is a cute, friendly, caring and beautiful girl who has always loved fashion and animals. She isn't snobby or rude and doesn't like it when others act in such a way, much like Brittany and Whittany Biskit when they first met her. While normally calm and cool, it's very easy to frustrate Blythe sometimes. Because of this, while she may try to be nice to the people who annoy her (the twins for example), she usually keeps a sarcastic front when speaking to them. Originally she thought talking to animals was weird, and was even afraid of it until she realized she could use this to help save the pet shop. Since then, she's been using her ability to help her new best friends in and outside of the pet shop. She is also a decent school student and is always willing to help anyone she knows in times of need. While she may seem to be the "sane" one in the entire group of people she knows, she has her own moments of questionable behavior. Blythe is shown to be extremely camera-shy, and apparently has been like this since infancy. She also tends to stress out easily and get flustered. Info After being whole summer in the fashion camp, Blythe returning to Downtown City only to found that all the people even her humans friends hates her, thanks to the Biskit Twins that framed her of all atrocities that they commited, with only his pets friends defending her. While all this happend, Rico Dedd and Fender Tremolo attacks Dowmtown City and kills Mrs. Twombly, her father and her humans friends and tried to kill Blythe and the pets but escape. Later she and pets went to find his other animals to rescued them but are captured by The Joker, Rugal Bernstein and Joe Carrol and The Entity absorbed them but before Darkseid tell her and the pets that her other animal friends were killed by a Lord Sith created by Dr.Weil and Discord. When The Entity was destroyed, Blythe and the pets with Shahrukh and Gail went to find the heroes. But are attacked by Turbo Mecha Sonic who kills ussel, Minka, Pepper, Vinnie, Penny Ling, Shahrukh and Gail and nearly kills Sunil. Blythe also was worried by Sunil and also confess Josh her feelings for him and he accepts and both kiss each other the same thing do Sunil and Zoe. She also was surprised that Josh can talk and understand the animals like her. But her happines finish, when Josh was kidnapped by Peter Pan, leaving Blythe in depressive state. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Blyhe under the advice of Sunil and Zoe decides to go with them and join Dr.Strange in his reiestnace Blythe also befriends Princess Anna and decides to help her in her reasoning for joining the cause. Allies: Russel Ferguson, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Zoe Trent, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Penny Ling, Roger Baxter(father), Mrs. Twombly, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Josh Sharp(boyfriend), Gail Trent, Shahrukh, Shivers, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Sam, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Batman Beyond, Batman, Flash, Android 16, Grey, Dan(Dan Vs.), Mysterion, Carl Clover, Tony Aimelda, Eska Enemies: The Biskit Twins, Judi Jo Jameson, Rico Dredd, MissingNo/ The Entity, Turbo Mecha Sonic, Peter Pan, BlackGarurumon, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Sari Sumdac, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil Relationship Sunil Nevla Zoe Trent Josh Sharp Mister Miracle Big Barda Dr. Strange Princess Anna Whittany and Brittany Biskit Trivia Blythe_Baxter.png Blythe Baxter.jpg Blythe and Youngmee.png Blythe and Minka.png Lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg Josh and Blythe.jpg Josh and Blythe 2.jpg LPS101 Still3.jpg Lps-image2-101-570x420.jpg Lps-image4-101-570x420.jpg Lps-image6-101-570x420.jpg Lps-image1-102-570x420.jpg Lps-image2-102-570x420.jpg Lps-image5-103-570x420.jpg Tumblr mglx1vgoSO1rj0gp0o1 1280.png LPS 004 01-570x420.jpg LPS 004 06-570x420.jpg LPS 004 07-570x420.jpg Lps-s1-ep07-image03 570x420.jpg Lps-s1-ep07-image06 570x420.jpg LPS 006 11-570x420.jpg LPS 012 11-570x420.jpg Tumblr mgn1sqYdk41qdmbouo1 1280.jpg Tumblr inline miupiee1d91qz4rgp.png Russell Up Some Fun.jpg Mean Isn't Your Color.jpg Bad Hair Day.jpg Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg Eve of Destruction.jpg Blythe s priceless face by thatwyguyontheright-d5s68z0 (1).jpg LPS 021 05 570x420.jpg LPS 117 03 570x420.jpg LPS 117 11 570x420.jpg LPS 118 05 570x420.jpg LPS 123 03 570x420.jpg LPS 123 06 570x420.jpg Shy blythe.jpg Blythe 2.jpg Blythe-blythe-baxter-34686470-1024-574.jpg Blythe-blythe-baxter-34686472-1024-576.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Blythe-blythe-baxter-34686474-1024-573.jpg Mqdefault.jpg Blythe-makes-new-friends-Littlest-Pet-Shop-500x281.jpg Tumblr inline mk5cmlIUlM1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mltooqF7Gb1qz4rgp.png Tumblr mdpsp8tM5b1qjcpmx.png BlytheandthePets.jpg LPS_118_02_570x420.jpg LPS_123_12_570x420.jpg 483490_439141932801561_975096024_n.jpg NdLlRfES5_o.maxresdefault.jpg 714JQ_4yXeI.maxresdefault.jpg LPS-115-2 570x420.jpg LPS 201 01.jpg Lps 202 01.jpg lythe_22.png A-nest-on-my-head.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Girly Girl Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Brunettes Category:Characters that hail from the Littlest Pet Shop Universe Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Pure Good Category:Characters taken by The Entity Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Orphans Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistence Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Animal Lover Category:Girlfriends Category:Josh and Blythe Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon